Saving You
by nathanscottismyhottie
Summary: Lucas knew he would regret the biggest mistake of his life. Leyton centric, with some Brathan.  Collab with xtheunforgotten. Disclaimer - I don't own one tree hill and it's contents. ON HIATUS. It might be permanent or temporary.
1. Never the same

Chapter 1 – Never the same.

'' No! You slept with her while we were dating! That is not tolerable Luke! '' Peyton ran a hand through her hair, tears streaming down her face.

'' Peyton, I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing! Dammit! '' Lucas sighed.'' It was a mistake. ''

'' No It wasn't, You made love with Nikki, After I told you I wasn't ready to get in bed with you! ''

'' Peyton, Don't make this harder '' Lucas sighed.

'' Luke, You just screw things up with us every time. If you don't love me you should just tell me! '' Peyton sighed as she broke down.

'' Peyton! '' He yelled as he ran over to her.

'' No Lucas, Leave me alone! '' She screamed, getting out of his grip.

'' Peyton, Please, I'm sorry. '' He said, in a soft voice. '' I love you. ''

'' You love me? '' She hissed. '' If you love me, then prove it! If you loved me why did you sleep with Nikki? If you loved me why didn't you listen to me when I told you to wait? You don't love me Lucas, You don't. We both know that; just stop playing around with my feelings! '' She broke down, crystal tears rolling down her cheek.

'' Peyton! I'm not lying, I promise that I won't ever hurt you again; I love you, soo much. '' He sighed, as he helped her stand up.

'' Then why did you sleep with her? '' She whispered.

'' It was a mistake Peyton. '' He sighed.

'' I don't think I can trust you anymore Luke, Y-You used to have this big crush on her when we were in sixth grade. How Do I know you if you still love her or not? How do I know If you're just being with me to get to her? '' She sighed, wiping away her tears.

'' Peyton, I love you, I love you with all my heart, you're the one for me, I know you are! I don't like her, let alone love her! I could never love anyone that's not you Peyton! '' He confessed.

'' Lucas, I don't think we'll ever be the same again, I think you should go… ''

'' Peyton please think this through, please don't give up, don't give up on us. '' He sighed

'' Lucas, that's up to you. Not me… '' She sighed, burying her face into her pillow, and with that Lucas sighed, leaving the room.

Lucas entered his truck, took out his cell phone and dialed the very familiar number.

'' _Luke? '' _

'' Ey' Man. Listen, River court in 20 minutes, I need to think '' Lucas sighed.

'' _Okay, I'll see you there '' _

'' Thanks_. ''_ Lucas hung up and drove, passing Karen's Café, He sighed, it reminded him of their first date.

_~Flashback._

'' _Wow, you're mom did a good job. '' Peyton's eyes beamed, looking around the room._

'' _Yeah, Today's the opening. '' He chuckled, scratching the back of his head._

'' _I know, you told me that a thousand times '' she laughed, rolling her eyes._

'' _Who's coming to play? '' Peyton asked, pointing to a stage that was all set._

'' _Gavin DeGraw '' He smiled._

_Peyton sighed, she loved his smile, she had loved his smile since forever._

'' _He's awesome! '' She grinned._

'' _You've heard of him? '' Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow._

'' _Are you kidding me? The whole universe knows about him '' She laughed._

'' _Then I guess he's awesome. '' He laughed, emphasizing the word 'awesome.' _

'' _You have no Idea. '' Peyton grinned._

'' _Lucas? Peyton? Glad you could make it '' Deb walked over to them, smiling._

'' _Mrs. Scott! Hi, It's great to see you '' Peyton smiled as she and Deb hugged._

'' _Is Nathan here? '' Lucas asked _

'' _Yeah, he's here with Brooke '' Deb smiled._

'' _Obviously '' Peyton laughed._

'' _Okay, I'll see you guys later, Hope you're having fun '' Deb smiled and walked over to Karen._

'' _Bye Deb '' Peyton waved._

'' _Luke, thanks for bringing me here, You're mom did a really good job, this place is awesome '' Peyton grinned. '' I swear I'm gonna come here every day '' Peyton laughed._

'' _Well, I guess that's an advantage for me since I'll be seeing you everyday '' Lucas smiled, leaving Peyton breath taken._

_End of Flashback_

Lucas was soo busy daydreaming that he hadn't noticed he had run a red light, a truck speeding towards him, he was blinded by the lights of the huge truck, His vision started getting blurry, all he could do was think of Peyton.

'' Peyton … '' Lucas called out softly, and that was the last word he had said before he blacked out.


	2. Death?

**Chapter 2 – Death?**

_Lucas was soo busy daydreaming that he hadn't noticed he had run a red light, a truck speeding towards him, he was blinded by the lights of the huge truck, His vision started getting blurry, all he could do was think of Peyton._

_'' Peyton … '' Lucas called out softly, and that was the last word he had said before he blacked out._

'' Oh my god '' The driver yelled as he got out of the truck, running towards Lucas' truck.

The man stopped, dead in his tracks. Lucas was there, lying limp and lifeless. Blood covering the steering wheel and car seats, He could see Lucas had a huge cut of his arm, But he had no idea where it come from. There was nothing sharp in here. But then it hit him. The glass. The glass had cut him. He looked over at the window shield and saw it was Broken, pieces of Glass on the top of the cover of the engine.

The man hesitantly took out his phone dialing 911.

'' There's been an accident, a m-man, l-lots o-of b-blood. '' The man whimpered. It was too devastating. And It had happened to someone soo young.

'' Where are you sir? ''

'' A Café, after the second stop light. You'll see two trucks. One big and one small. Just come fast! '' The man couldn't control himself; He hadn't been watching where he was going. He knew it would be all his fault if Lucas died.

'' We'll be there in 10 minutes. '' The person on the other line hung up.

And within less than 10 minutes, the ambulance had arrived.

One of the men that came found Lucas' cell phone and dialed the number with the name entitled 'Mom'.

'' Hello Ma'am? ''

'' Hello? Karen Roe speaking. ''

'' Mrs. Roe, we have your son here, at Tree hill hospital ''

'' L-Lucas? '' Karen stuttered, she couldn't handle it; her son was in the hospital.

'' Yes Ma'am. ''

'' I'll be right there '' and in a swift movement, she hung up.

* * *

Peyton had been crying for the past hour, she decided to not let Lucas get to her and started drawing.

Peyton drowned her sorrows and had started drawing.

She started to draw Lucas and herself, back to when they were happy.

_Flashback._

'' _Lucas, where are you taking me? '' Peyton asked._

_She couldn't see anything because Lucas had blindfolded her, he told her they were going out. She asked where and he has said it was a surprise._

'' _It's a surprise Peyt '' He smiled, although he knew she couldn't see him._

'' _Luke, I hate surprises, just tell me. '' Peyton sighed._

'' _We're almost there Peyton '' He laughed._

'' _Okay.'' Peyton grinned, knowing that once they were there, she would finally find out what the surprise was._

'' _We're here. '' He stopped the truck._

'' _Okay. '' Peyton laughed, trying to open the door._

'' _Let me help you '' Lucas smiled, opening the door for her, leading her out of the car._

'' _Can you remove this blindfold now? '' Peyton asked._

'' _Okay '' He laughed, unfolding the blind fold. '' Ta da '' He smiled as he stepped in front of Peyton._

'' _Lucas… '' Peyton was left breathless._

_They were at the beach. The sunset was reflected onto the water. Pink, red and orange from the sunset covered the sky. _

_But what had amazed her most was what had been written on the sand._

_Lucas & Peyton Forever._

_It was written in rose petals. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen._

_She looked further and noticed a picnic mat placed there with a basket._

'' _It's beautiful Luke! '' She said, pulling him into a hug, but instead she had ended up kiss him._

_The kiss was pretty long, filled with passion and love._

_Peyton broke the kiss and smiled._

'' _You like it? '' Lucas asked, every bit of hope in his voice._

'' _No '' she shook her head, leaving Lucas with a disappointed face._

'' _I love it! '' She laughed, pecking him on the lips.'' When did you have the time to set all this up? '' _

'' _Jake and Nathan helped out '' Lucas smiled_

'' _Wow, that was really nice, but all this was your idea? '' Peyton asked._

'' _Of course it was '' Lucas laughed, kissing her nose before they walked to the picnic set for them, hand in hand._

_End of Flashback_

Peyton's snapped out of her thoughts when her phone started to ring.

She looked at the caller ID and was surprised at first before answering.

'' Mrs. Scott? '' Peyton asked, confused as to why Lucas was

'' Peyton, Can you come over to Tree hill hospital? '' Karen blurted out.

'' Hospital? Why? Is something wrong? '' Peyton asked, now panicking.

'' J-Just come, please? '' Karen managed to choke out, through her tears.

'' Okay, I'll be there. '' Peyton nodded but she knew Karen couldn't see it.

'' Thank you, soo much. '' Karen said before hanging up the phone.

Peyton grabbed her car keys and started to head to the hospital.

There were so many thoughts running through her mind.

Was Karen Okay?

Was Lucas Okay?

Were they both Okay?

Peyton's stomach clenched, she was having a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach.

She hadn't noticed she had already arrived at the hospital.

She got out of the car, locked it and ran into the reception of the hospital.

'' Karen… '' She mumbled, looking around for her, until she spotted Karen, Brooke, Nathan and Haley, sitting. They all looked Broken.

'' Hey, what's going on? '' She asked, walking over to them.

'' It's Lucas… '' Brooke mumbled, tears flowing down her face, as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

'' Lucas? '' Peyton quickly got out of the hug.

'' Yes, Lucas. '' Haley sobbed.

'' What happened to Lucas? '' Peyton asked, afraid of hearing the answer, tears had already started to form on her eyes.

'' He was supposed to meet me at River Court, then when I arrived, Karen called me and she told me that Lucas was in an accident. '' Nathan said softly, shaking in anger.

'' It's my fault. '' Nathan shook his head, laughing bitterly.

'' Nathan, It's not. '' Brooke smiled slightly, trying to cheer him up.

'' It is! '' He snapped, looking from Brooke to Peyton.

'' If I hadn't agreed to meeting him at River Court, none of this would've happened. '' Nathan shook his head, tears forming on his eyes.

'' Peyton? '' Haley asked, staring at her friend.

Peyton stood there, still, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks.

'' Peyton… '' Brooke said softly, hugging her best friend from the side.

'' Is he gonna be okay? '' Peyton closed her eyes, praying that they'd all say yes.

'' We don't know… '' Haley trailed off, tears flowing down her cheeks.

'' He has to be okay! '' Peyton sobbed, sitting down next to Brooke.

'' We're all praying for him to be Okay Peyton! We are! '' Brooke said, tears forming on her eyes.

'' Can we see him? '' Peyton asked, wiping her tears.

'' Not yet. '' Nathan finally spoke up.

'' Oh… '' Peyton sighed; she couldn't help but feel this was all her fault.

If she didn't make such a big deal about Lucas having drunken sex with Nikki, This wouldn't have happened, she buried her face into her hands, sobbing.

'' Is anyone here for Lucas Scott? '' A man wearing a white coat came out, around his thirties.

'' We are '' Nathan stood up.

'' Relative? '' The man, who was the doctor, asked.

'' I'm his mother. '' Karen stood up, wiping her tears with a tissue.

'' And I'm his brother. '' Nathan raised his hand. '' Actually, I'm his half brother. ''

'' Okay, I'd like to talk to you Ma'am, '' the doctor pointed to Karen, '' Alone. ''

'' Okay '' Karen nodded, following the doctor.

With Karen & The Doctor.

'' He's lost a lot of blood, but we've managed to save him '' the doctor smiled.

'' Oh thank god '' Karen sighed in relief.

'' But, '' The doctor said, causing Karen's heart to beat faster by the minute.

'' He has a few broken ribs, his right arm is fractured, and he's got a lot of damages on his head. ''

'' But he is going to be alright? '' Karen asked.

'' Yes, but we're still doing surgery on him, so you'll have to wait in 2 to 3 hours. '' The doctor nodded and walked into the surgery room, leaving Karen standing there.

'' Is he okay? '' Nathan asked as Karen walked back to them.

'' Yes '' Karen smiled slightly.

'' Oh my god '' Peyton huffed out a breath she didn't know she had kept.

'' P Sawyer '' Brooke squealed, pulling Peyton into a hug.

'' Thank god he's okay '' Nathan smiled.

'' Mhmm '' Brooke smiled as Nathan pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

'' But can we go see him? '' Haley asked, apart from Peyton and Karen, Haley was worried the most.

'' Not yet, he'll update us on Lucas in 2 or 3 hours. '' Karen sighed.

'' Oh '' Haley sighed; she really wanted to see her best friend.

'' I don't know about you guys but I'm starving '' Peyton laughed, trying to relieve the tension.

'' Me too '' Nathan gave her one of his trademark cocky grins.

'' Let's go get something to eat '' Haley stood up, followed by Brooke.

'' Karen, aren't you coming? '' Haley asked.

'' No, '' She shook her head, '' I'm going to stay here in case they have any extra news to give us. ''

'' Can I get you anything? '' Nathan asked.

'' Coffee will be fine '' Karen smiled.

'' No way, trust me, hospital coffee sucks. '' Nathan laughed, scratching the back of his head.

'' Okay, I'll have Bagel then, thank you Nate '' Karen smiled.

'' You're welcome '' Nathan smiled, before following the others to the hospital's café.

**10 minutes later.**

'' Oh, that was fast '' Karen smiled as they all came back.

'' It would've been faster if Brooke didn't make Nathan drive us to star bucks just for a cup of coffee '' Peyton laughed.

'' I was thirsty. '' Brooke shrugged innocently, taking a sip of her Vanilla Latte.

'' And besides, '' Brooke said, '' you guys got drinks too, so going to star bucks was a good thing ''

'' Yeah, right '' Haley laughed.

'' Oh, I almost forgot, '' Nathan smiled, handing Karen a white paper bag. '' Here, ''

'' Thank you '' Karen smiled as Nathan nodded.

'' Anything new about Lucas? '' Peyton asked.

'' So far there's been nothing. '' Karen shook her head.

Peyton nodded and sighed, all she could think about was Lucas and his condition.

'' I really want to see him. '' Peyton sighed.

'' We all do, Sawyer. '' Nathan smiled, hoping it would make her feel better, but sadly, it didn't.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

Sorry for the really late update, I've been really busy.

Read & Review pleaase?

x


	3. I'm not afraid to cry

**Chapter 3 – I'm not afraid to cry.**

It had been 2 hours.

Peyton and everyone had fallen asleep, while waiting for news about Lucas.

Peyton opened her eyes to find a doctor, towering over her, which startled her.

'' Family of Lucas Scott? '' The doctor asked, although it wasn't the same doctor from last time.

Karen's eyes opened wide as soon as she heard Lucas' name.

'' Here '' Karen stood up, rubbing her eyes.

Peyton looked over at Nathan and couldn't help but laugh at him snoring.

He had been a really good friend to her.

'' Can I come too? '' Peyton asked, really wanting to hear about Lucas' condition.

'' Sorry, only family. '' The doctor smiled sympathetically.

'' Peyton, I'll tell you everything as soon as I find out. '' Karen smiled before leaving with the doctor.

'' Okay. '' Peyton nodded, sitting down next to a sleeping Haley.

'' What happened? '' Nathans yawned, stretching his arms.

'' They called Karen; it looks like they have some news. '' Peyton shrugged, as if it was nothing.

But deep down, it killed her, soo much.

'' Peyton, you don't have to hide your feelings from me. '' Nathan sighed.

'' This is just, soo hard. '' Peyton stuttered, tears forming on her eyes.

'' Come here Sawyer. '' Nathan smiled.

'' Thank you Nate. '' Peyton smiled as Nathan pulled her into a hug.

If you were in their positions right now, you would think,

'Peyton is Nathans ex boyfriend; shouldn't it be awkward between them? '

But that isn't true, even after the break up, they remained as friends.

And they had both moved on.

Peyton with Lucas, and Nathan with Brooke.

The four of them would always be best friends.

Their relationships wouldn't change that.

'' Mommy. '' Haley mumbled in her sleep, causing Nathan and Peyton to burst out laughing.

'' Ahhh! '' Haley screamed.

'' Sorry. '' Peyton laughed.

'' I had this horrible dream. '' Haley shook her head.

'' About what? '' Nathan asked.

'' You don't want to know. '' Haley laughed.

'' Okay. '' Peyton smiled, staring at Brooke, who was asleep.

'' Should we wake her up? '' Peyton asked

'' Nah, she'll kill me for letting you guys do that. '' Nathan laughed.

'' Okay. '' Haley shrugged. '' Hey, where's Karen? '' She finally noticed.

'' She went with the doctor, they're telling her about Lucas' condition. '' Peyton said, sadness taking over her feelings.

'' Oh. '' Haley sighed.

This truly was a sad sight.

For Peyton, her boyfriend was in the hospital, well ex-boyfriend; actually, not really, they never really broke up.

For Haley, her long life best friend was in the hospital, this was killing her slowly, and the one person who had been with her through everything was suffering.

For Nathan, his brother; actually, his half brother was in the hospital, they got off the wrong foot but they were brothers who cared about each other.

For Brooke, her close friend, the person who had changed her from a bitch to a kind and caring person, was in the hospital.

And last but not least, Karen.

Karen was Lucas' Mother; she had raised him up to now, with no help of his father.

She was Lucas' life, apart from Peyton.

Seeing her son in the hospital was no easy ride.

In fact, it wasn't hard.

It was more than that.

As if life had read their thoughts, Karen appeared, sobbing.

'' What happened? '' Haley asked as she rushed over to Karen.

'' He has a lot of damages in his head… '' Karen choked through sobs, '' They think he may have amnesia.''

'' Oh god. '' Nathan breathed out, running a hand through his hair.

'' Brooke, wake up. '' Nathan walked over to here, shaking her slightly.

'' Nate? '' Brooke woke up. '' Where am I? '' She looked around at the unfamiliar place.

'' Hospital. '' Haley sighed, walking over to the couple.

'' Karen, what happened? '' Brooke gasped as she saw Karen crying, alongside Peyton, who would burst into tears any minute.

'' Brooke, Lucas might have amnesia. '' Nathan sighed, sitting down next to her.

'' What? '' Brookes eyes widened.

Nathan sighed, he really felt like punching someone or something, badly.

'' That can't be true. '' Brooke shook her head.

'' It is, Brooke. '' Peyton finally said, tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

'' Peyton… '' Brooke walked over to her best friend, pulling her into a hug, letting her own tears fall.

'' It'll be okay Peyton. '' Brooke soothed, rubbing circles on Peyton's back.

'' How do you know that Brooke? '' Peyton asked, breaking the hug.

'' How do you know that he won't have amnesia? How do you know that he won't forget us? '' Peyton cried, her emotions taking over her actions.

'' P-Peyton. '' Brooke stuttered.

'' I'm sorry, I just… '' Peyton trailed off, shaking her head, '' I need to be alone. '' Peyton cried, running away from it all.

'' Peyton! '' Brooke yelled, but Haley held her back.

'' Let her be Brooke, I think she needs her space, we all do. '' Haley smiled sympathetically.

'' I guess you're right. '' Brooke nodded her head, tears streaming down her cheek.

'' I'm really worried Brooke. '' Haley sighed, hugging Brooke.

'' Me too Hales, me too. '' Brooke nodded her head.

_**

* * *

**_

Peyton ran through the hospital door's entrance, tears violently streaming down her cheeks.

Lucas didn't deserve this, he didn't.

Peyton started thinking, and she thought that she deserved to be in the hospital.

After she found out about him and Nikki, he had apologized continuously, day by day.

_I didn't give him a second chance._ Peyton thought.

He had declared his love for her multiple times this week.

Heck, let's be honest here.

He had declared his love for her every day.

And she turned him down, like he was dirt.

She couldn't help but think that this was all her fault.

She came to realization when she remembered her outburst towards Brooke.

Brooke didn't deserve that either.

Brooke was trying to help, yet here Peyton was, pushing her best friend away.

Peyton shook her head; she knew that this was all because she couldn't control her emotions.

She could imagine how Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Karen were taking this.

But Peyton felt ten times worse, feeling as though this was her fault.

He had apologized and told her he loved her every second since she found out.

She understood that he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing.

He apologized, and secretly, she forgave him.

But she wanted him to know what he was apologizing for.

She wanted him to realize.

She wanted him to tell her, that he would die if she ever left him.

That was all she asked for.

But sadly, he didn't get the hints she left.

Which lead them all to this.

Peyton reached to the comet.

The Comet.

It knew about Peyton and Lucas' relationship more than anyone else.

The Comet had carried so many memories.

So many memories, that she couldn't count, almost all the memories were of Lucas and Peyton.

Peyton banged her fist on the trunk, sobbing.

She turned around and slid down slowly.

She wished she could save Lucas.

He was always saving her; she just wanted to save him, even if it was for just one time.

She regretted not giving him a second chance.

She regretted being so harsh towards him.

She regretted in all.

By now, Peyton had her knees up to her chest, her arms hugging her knees and her face buried in between her knees and chest.

She was crying her eyes out, knowing that she couldn't do anything now.

All because she didn't give him a second chance.

_**

* * *

**_

'' This is my entire fault. '' Nathan hissed, grasping his raven hair.

'' How is this your fault? '' Haley asked, a little too bitter towards him.

After all, her best friend was in the hospital. What was there to be happy about?

'' He called me before the accident, '' Nathan sighed, '' He told me to meet him at river court. ''

'' Oh… '' Haley sighed.

'' Then, I told him I'd meet him there, then I guess he got into the accident after that. '' Nathan sighed, his tears pricking at its edge.

'' Nate. '' Brooke sighed, sitting closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

'' It's my entire fault. '' Nathan sighed, shaking his head.

'' Nathan, if anything, it's not your fault. '' Karen smiled through her tears.

But they knew better; they knew that the smile plastered on Karen's face was fake.

But she did mean what she said to Nathan, it wasn't his fault.

It wasn't Peyton's either.

'' Uh, Mrs. Roe? '' The doctor walked into the room, smiling, '' He's awake. You can see him now ''

'' Oh, thank god! '' Karen stood up immediately. '' Nathan, come. '' Karen smiled.

'' Okay… '' Nathan smiled, kissing Brooke on the cheek before standing up, following Karen.

'' Oh my god, he's awake. '' Haley grinned.

'' Yeah, but I'm worried about what's going to come. '' Brooke sighed.

'' What do you mean? '' Haley asked.

'' Amnesia. '' Brooke took a deep breath.

'' Oh, I forgot… '' Haley sighed.

'' Hey guys… '' Peyton walked into the room.

'' Peyton! '' Brooke grinned, walking over to hug Peyton, followed by Haley.

'' I'm sorry Brooke. '' Peyton sighed, tears forming on her eyes.

'' Shh, don't be. '' Brooke shushed her. '' I know this is hard. '' Brooke smiled as she pulled out of the hug.

'' Yeah. '' Peyton sighed, nodding her head.

Peyton turned around and noticed Haley.

'' Come here Hales, '' Peyton smiled through her tears.

'' Girly. '' Haley smiled, as Peyton hugged her.

'' Oh my gosh, I totally forgot to tell you. '' Brooke smiled. '' Lucas is awake. ''

'' WHAT? '' Peyton exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands.

'' Yeah. '' Brooke bobbed her head up and down.

'' So Nathan and Karen went to see him first? '' Peyton asked, noticing that the two were missing.

'' Yes, they just went. '' Brooke smiled.

'' Oh my gosh, I'm soo happy. '' Peyton smiled, pulling both Brooke and Haley into a group hug.

'' Peyton. '' They heard a voice from behind them.

'' Nate! '' Peyton turned around, finding no other than Karen and Nathan.

'' What happened? '' Brooke asked as she saw a frowning Nathan and Karen.

'' Brooke, '' He sighed, taking her to a spot where they were earshot from everyone else.

'' What? '' Brooke's voice trembled.

'' He… '' Nathan trailed off, sighing '' He has amnesia. '' Nathan frowned.

'' What? '' Brooke exclaimed.

'' Yeah, he didn't recognize me or Karen. '' Nathan shook his head. '' And he became a bit of a jerk, if I do say so myself. '' Nathan grinned cockily.

''Okay, Me, Haley and Peyton are gonna go see him. '' Brooke nodded her head, forcing a smile.

'' Wait; don't let him get to you, okay? '' Nathan smiled.

'' Okay. '' Brooke nodded as Nathan placed a peck on her lips before leaving to join everyone else.

'' Come on guys. '' Brooke said to Peyton and Haley.

'' You guys go first. '' Haley smiled, '' besides, we have to go 2 by 2. ''

'' Oh, okay. '' Peyton nodded, following Brooke into Lucas' room.

'' Luke! '' Peyton grinned as she practically ran over to Lucas, hugging him.

A lump started to form as she watches Peyton hug Lucas, while Lucas had a pissed off/ confused look on his face.

'' Who are you? '' Lucas asked, as Peyton let go of the hug.

'' I'm, Uh…. '' Peyton trailed off.

One word remained in her head.

Amnesia.

'' Well? '' Lucas asked.

'' Luke, this is Peyton, and I'm Brooke. '' Brooke sighed.

'' Did you know? '' Peyton whispered to Brooke.

'' Nathan just told me. '' Brooke nodded her head.

'' Well, I'm definitely liking what I'm seeing. '' Lucas grinned.

'' Uh, I'm sorry; I can't be here Brooke… '' Peyton shook her head before running out of the room.

'' Peyton! '' Brooke yelled, she gave Lucas one last look before shaking her head and running after Peyton.

They couldn't blame him for forgetting her, and everyone else.

'' Peyton? '' Nathan asked as he saw Peyton run out of the room, followed by Brooke.

'' Brooke? '' Nathan asked, blinking his eyes a few times before chasing the both of them.

'' Come on Haley, it's your turn. '' Karen smiled. '' But be careful… ''

'' What? Why? '' Haley asked.

'' He has amnesia. '' Karen winced.

'' Oh… '' Haley sighed, tears forming.

She should've seen this coming.

'' Hi, Lucas. '' Haley forced a smile, walking into the room.

'' Who are you? '' Lucas asked, arching an eyebrow.

'' I'm Haley, your best friend. '' Haley grinned.

'' Best friend? '' Lucas repeated.

'' Yeah. '' Haley nodded.

'' So I met my mom, she's really awesome, and I met my brother, he's a bit cocky. You're my best friend, so who were the other two? Peyton and Broke right? '' Lucas asked.

'' It's Peyton and _Brooke._ '' Haley corrected.

'' Peyton's the Blondie. '' Haley smiled.

'' And Brooke is? '' Lucas asked.

'' Ex girlfriend and she's like, a really close friend to you. '' Haley smiled.

'' Ex? The brunette is my ex? I mean Brooke. '' Lucas asked.

'' Yeah. '' Haley nodded.

'' I see. '' Lucas nodded. '' So that's it? ''

'' No, you have a lot of friends, including your River Court buddies, and the Raven's cheerleaders and basketball team, your Uncle Keith, and your classmates, plus the one's I explained just now. ''

'' Oh. Where's my dad? '' Lucas asked.

'' Dan? '' Haley winced at the name. '' He left your mom when she was pregnant with you … ''

'' Oh… '' Lucas huffed out, anger boiling in his veins.

'' Then, he got Deb, Nathan's mom pregnant, with Nathan, and he basically picked Nathan over you. Sorry. '' Haley sighed sadly.

'' Its fine. '' Lucas smiled. '' I bet me and my mom never needed him. ''

'' Yeah. '' Haley smiled.

'' But does he even care about Nathan, or me? '' Lucas asked.

'' Nope, just basketball and Deb. '' Haley sighed. '' Oh, I forgot to mention, your Uncle Keith and your Mom are engaged. '' Haley smiled.

'' That's great. Is he here? '' Lucas asked.

'' Oh my gosh. '' Haley's eyes widened. '' I guess we forgot to tell him you were in the hospital… '' Haley said sheepishly.

'' Oh. '' Lucas laughed. '' Do you have a boyfriend? '' Lucas suddenly brought up.

'' Uh… The actual term is had. I had a boyfriend. Nathan. '' Haley smiled, '' He's actually my ex husband.''

'' You got married? '' Lucas asked. '' How old are you? ''

'' 17. '' Haley sighed.

'' So why'd you get a divorce? '' Lucas asked.

He definitely was a bag full of questions.

'' Well, I'm kind of a singer, and I left him to go on tour with Chris Keller- Who we hate- and he kind of sang to me, and I kissed him and when Nathan found out, he was furious, and we had a divorce, but we're still friends. '' Haley smiled.

'' You still love him? '' Lucas asked.

'' I'll always love him but not in that kind of way, I'm just not in love with him. '' Haley stated simply.

'' Oh, so who are you dating now? '' Lucas asked.

'' No one. '' Haley shrugged.

'' That's hard to believe, I mean, you're really interesting and your beautiful. '' Lucas smiled.

'' Thanks, '' Haley blushed, '' But no one's really interested in geeks. '' Haley laughed.

'' You don't seem like a geek. '' Lucas smiled.

'' In my defense, I am on the cheerleading team. '' Haley laughed.

'' That's nice. '' Lucas smiled

'' Yeah, Peyton and Brooke are on the team too, Brooke's the captain of the squad. '' Haley smiled at the thought of her friends.

'' So, who's Nathan with? '' Lucas asked, bringing the topic up again, surprising Haley.

'' Brooke. He's really happy with her. '' Haley smiled.

'' Your okay with that? '' Lucas asked.

'' I told you Luke, I moved on. '' Haley smiled.

'' Was Brooke happy with me? '' Lucas asked.

'' Yeah, but then you kind of cheated on her with Peyton. Twice.'' Haley winced.

'' Ouch. Does she hate me? '' Lucas asked.

'' She did, and she moved on. '' Haley smiled.

'' That's good, I guess. '' Lucas sighed.

'' Yeah. '' Haley smiled.

'' So… '' Lucas shrugged.

'' So, I better go. '' Haley smiled.

'' Okay. '' Lucas smiled. '' Bye Hales. ''

'' Bye. '' Haley laughed.

'' Haley is really something. '' Lucas smiled as soon as she left the room.

'' Hi… '' Peyton walked into the room, he noticed her tear stained cheeks.

'' Hey, I'm sorry for being mean earlier. '' Lucas sighed.

'' You weren't, I just couldn't stand the fact that you actually forgot about me. '' Peyton moped towards the chair, slumping her shoulders as she sat.

'' Sorry. '' Lucas shrugged, but there was no emotion in his voice.

'' It's fine, we've decided-and by we, I mean everyone else- that we'll each take you to a place to see if you remember anything. '' Peyton sighed, on the verge of tears.

'' Okay, when do we start? '' Lucas blinked.

'' Whenever you want… '' Peyton shrugged, '' I better get going, you probably want to be alone, and I mean this is all new to you. ''

'' Yeah, you should go. Before you go, do you mind telling Haley to come back here? I kind of dig her. '' Lucas chuckled.

'' Haley? '' Peyton asked, her eyes widening.

_He digs her? _Peyton thought.

'' Yeah, what's she like? '' Lucas asked.

'' You know her better than I do, don't you? '' Peyton smiled bitterly.

'' Well, that's pretty understandable, since I like her. '' Lucas grinned sheepishly.

'' Oh… '' Peyton looked away, avoiding eye contact, she didn't want him to see her cry, especially now.

'' Can you help me get her? I have a feeling that she still likes that Nathan dude. '' Lucas grinned.

'' That Nathan dude, is your brother, even though you have amnesia, that doesn't give you a right to talk about him like that. '' Peyton glared.

'' Whoa, I knew all blonde's were bitches. Except Haley of course. '' Lucas smirked.

'' Uh… Alright, I'm gonna call her. '' Peyton smiled bitterly before leaving the room.

'' Nice legs you got there. '' Lucas winked. '' But I bet Haley's are better. ''

'' Your right, your soul mate, has better legs than me, real mature. '' Peyton laughed bitterly, putting air quotes around the word _soul mate._

''Just go call her, Blondie. '' Lucas huffed.

'' I'm not your servant, you go crawl out of the bed, and call her yourself, don't order me around like that, I'm still your… '' Peyton trailed off.

'' Still my what? '' Lucas asked.

'' Still your friend. '' Peyton glared at him before leaving the room.

'' How'd it go? '' Brooke asked as Peyton walked out, her face red as a tomato, and she was on the verge of tears.

'' I'm guessing it went bad. '' Haley sighed.

'' Yeah, you would know. '' Peyton rolled her eyes. '' Speaking of the devil. '' Peyton mumbled.

'' What? '' Haley asked.

'' I said Lucas is calling you. '' Peyton smiled bitterly.

'' Oh, okay. '' Haley grinned cheekily before leaving to go to Lucas' room.

'' What was that about? '' Brooke asked.

'' Nothing important… '' Peyton sighed, and then she realized the missing presence. '' Where's Karen? ''

'' Keith came over to pick her up, he said he'd come over as soon as Karen was okay. '' Nathan shrugged.

'' Okay, do you guys want to get a snack or something? '' Brooke asked.

'' No, I'm gonna go home. My dad might be wondering where I am. '' Peyton shrugged.

'' But your home alone, your dad's out in the sea. '' Brooke pointed out.

'' Aren't I always alone? '' Peyton asked, before leaving.

_**

* * *

**_

"Uh, hey," Haley smiled slightly, entering the room.

"Hey," Lucas called, grinning widely.

"What's with the big grin on your face?" She chuckled, suddenly realizing why. "Oh, that's right, Peyton was here."

Lucas gave her a puzzled look, raising an eyebrow. "I'm happy 'cause you're here."

Haley chuckled. "I love you too, Luke."

"Whoa, I thought I was the only one," He smirked. "Well then, I love you too Hales."

"Loser," Haley laughed. "You alright?"

"Never better," He smiled. "When can I get outta here?"

"When do you want to?" She asked, giving him a mischievous smile.

"Oh," Lucas smirked. "Right now, if I can."

"No can do Lucas Scott," The doctor said, barging in the room without any notice.

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well Luke, you'll need to get surveyed and it's probably best if you stay here for a couple of days you know, before going back," Brooke said simply, giving him a smile. "Besides, you'll need all the strength later on." She winked.

Lucas blushed, thinking that she was talking about Haley and him. "Right."

"Nathan wants to come, by the way, is that alright with you?" Brooke asked, following the doctor out.

He nodded. "I'll be seeing you, Hales."

"You too, hot shot," Haley winked, following the two of them out.

Nathan gave a slight smile to Haley before entering Lucas' room, knowing that he'll be the one to make things clear with his brother.

"Hey, brother," Lucas grinned.

"I see you look better," Nathan shrugged, sitting on the plastic chair next to him. "But you don't think better." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Lucas quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, I think that I should make things clear with you, seeing how Sawyer's acting and how we can all hear how you're flirting with Haley," He sighed. "And since I think I'm the only one who's going to be blunt about this, we better start now."

"I knew you still had a thing for Haley," Lucas laughed bitterly. "Stay off man, you got Brooke."

Nathan groaned. "First of all, I don't have a thing with Haley, not even a slight bit because my heart belongs to Brooke now and second, why the hell should I stay off?"

"Because…Look, it's none of your business," Lucas sighed.

"I think it is," Nathan laughed. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Not a bit." He grinned.

"And why the God damn do you look happy about it?" Nathan raged.

"Because, if I didn't then I wouldn't notice how pretty Haley is, and damn dude, she is stunning," Lucas laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Nathan laughed bitterly. "You're just like me, junior year."

"And, what was me, junior year?" He asked, thinking that he was only thinking about Haley back then.

"From what I heard, you were admiring my ex girlfriend the day you saw her," He shrugged. "And now you're pining over Haley?"

"Who's your ex girlfriend?" Lucas asked. "Oh, right, Haley!"

"No, Haley was my ex wife," He sighed. "Peyton was my ex."

"Peyton? The blonde bitch?" He laughed.

"Dude!" Nathan shouted. "Don't you dare call Peyton a bitch."

"Well, from my point of view—" He was cut off by a raging Nathan.

"From Lucas' point of view, he would not even call Peyton a bitch and would be kissing her right now, apologizing for what he's done," He sighed.

"I am Lucas," Lucas said proudly.

"No you're not," Nathan smirked. "Lucas is gone, I wonder if he'll ever come back."

"Dude, what the hell are—"

"I'm done, here." Nathan said, standing up. "And for the record, don't flirt with MY girlfriend too and stay away from Peyton if you won't do anything good."

He stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Lucas behind.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Brooke asked, standing up as soon as she saw Nathan bolt out of Lucas' room.

"Lucas," He shook his head. "Let's go home?"

"What?" Brooke asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I think Haley will be fine taking care of her lover," He scoffed. "And you need to get some rest."

Brooke raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask any more questions since he was right. "Alright, let's go?"

He nodded, kissing the top of Brooke's head and wrapping an arm around her waist too. "Hey, I love you."

"Me too," Brooke furrowed her eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"Don't get lulled by Lucas' actions again, alright?" He asked sternly.

"No, I—"Brooke was cut off by a peck on the lips.

"Alright," Nathan grinned, while the both of them leave the hospital.

"Okay, what just happened?" Haley asked herself, watching the two of them walk away.

She shook her head, then spotting Skills and the others coming towards her.

"Haley!" Mouth shouted, running towards her.

"Mouth, what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"Isn't it just right that we visit Luke?" Mouth raised an eyebrow.

'' How'd you know about Lucas? '' Haley asked.

'' Tree hill is a small town, Haley. '' Mouth laughed slightly. "Can I see him?"

"Can _we," _Skillssaid, emphasizing the word 'we.'

Haley nodded, pointing towards room number #341.

"Thanks," They both smiled, entering Lucas' room.

Lucas looked up, his thoughts interrupted by two people he didn't know.

"Are you guys from the circus or something?" Lucas asked.

"Luke," Mouth laughed, not getting his joke.

"If you're looking for a freak that's injured himself, I'm not that one and I don't want any freaks in my room, I'd had enough for today," He sighed.

"Who're you and what'd you do to my Lucas?" Skills asked, getting angrier each second.

"Get out," Lucas stated.

"Excuse me?" Mouth asked, shocked evident from the tone of his voice.

"Luke has amnesia," Haley sighed, hearing the whole conversation outside.

"W-what?" Mouth stuttered.

"Well I don't like it," Skills said, storming out of the room.

Haley closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, wishing somehow that there was someone else in there with them.

"I-I better go," Mouth said, following Skills silently.

"What the hell?" Lucas asked.

Haley shook her head, leaving the room without saying another word.

_**

* * *

**_

Peyton entered her house, running up in her bedroom immediately.

She shouted out of anger, pulling all of her drawings that were stuck on the wall and tearing them apart.

She shook violently, tears falling every single second as if it was a never ending stream of tears.

She pulled out her drawing book, once again tearing all the drawings about their love, looking at all of them once again, she cried harder.

She threw some papers on her trash can and lit it up, throwing all of her drawings.

She looked at her door, grasping her hair tightly after seeing 'Lucas + Peyton = TLA' carved on it.

She looked at the picture frame of her and Lucas, grabbing it and throwing it on the door, letting herself slide down, her back leaning for support on the wall, crying harder each second.

She shook violently, watching the flames grow smaller and watching how the only thing that was lighting up the room was the small fire.

She stood up, running downstairs to get a jug of water; when she did, she threw the water on the fire, making it go away and the room back to what it was; darkness.

She threw the jug on the floor, making it shatter into pieces and lied on her bed, closing her eyes; the only sound she can hear were her loud sobs and the sound of her heart breaking.

_**

* * *

**_

Brooke smirked, sitting on Nathan's lap. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Sleep," Nathan said, closing his eyes.

"Sure, babe?" Brooke asked, leaving trails of kisses down his neck.

"Mhmm,"

"See," Brooke smirked.

"Well, if you keep doing that then maybe…" He trailed off.

Brooke laughed, removing her top.

"Not tired anymore," Nathan smirked.

Brooke grinned, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Definitely not tired," He looked into her eyes, and then giving her a passionate kiss.

His day was really ending well.

Brooke responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Really well.

* * *

Sorry for the veeeeeery late update, but I decided that I would do a collab on this story with xtheunforgotten. (:

So she basically wrote most of this chapter ;)

Read & Review please :) && check out her storieees ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Romance Is Dead

Hey, this is xtheunforgotten.  
The next chapter of this story will be uploaded on my profile.  
Please check it out.

Chapter 4: Romance Is Dead.

**.net/u/2162789/xtheunforgotten**

xtheunforgotten.


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't Know Anymore

Hey, this is xtheunforgotten.  
The following chapters are uploaded in my acc.

Chapter 4: Romance Is Dead.  
Chapter 5: I Don't Know Anymore.  
and following..

Please check it out & don't get confused. :3

**.net/u/2162789/xtheunforgotten**

xtheunforgotten.


	6. It's all for the best

_**Chapter 7 – It's all for the best.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Peyton stood up, opening the DVD Player, removing the CD.

'' I really think I should go… '' Lucas said, breaking the awkward silence.

'' Yeah, I think you should. '' Peyton nodded, not wanting the tension around them anymore.

'' Okay, I'll see you later, I guess. '' Lucas smiled slightly, stopping at the doorway.

'' Well? '' Peyton asked, looking at Lucas, who was standing still by the doorway_._

'' Nothing, bye. '' Lucas said, his dimple showing as he spoke.

'' Bye. '' Peyton forced a smile.

Peyton sighed as soon as he left the house.

Tears were forming on her eyes.

Oh, how she wished life was the same way as it was, back then.

All they had to worry about was getting fat, or getting kicked out of the squad or basketball team.

But just one incident had to change it all.

She shook her head slowly, as she walked to the kitchen.

She stopped as she noticed the unwashed plates in the sink.

She walked over to them, wiping her tears away before starting to wash them, one by one.

She sighed, thinking about Lucas.

But then she remembered what he had told her in the video.

_I love you, babe._ Peyton shook her head.

He didn't love her, he loved Haley.

His one & only.

His soul mate.

'' He'll never love me. '' Peyton whispered to herself, tears forming, again.

She hated crying, it showed weakness.

But the pain was too much to handle, she had to let it all out. All her emotions.

But she didn't blame him for it.

In fact, she blamed herself, but she didn't do anything.

But she couldn't see it, she couldn't make herself see, that she didn't cause any of this.

It was simply stupidity, and karma that caused all this.

He said that he loved her.

But that was then.

This is now.

_What was there to love about Peyton Sawyer? _Peyton thought to herself.

He had Haley.

She was kind, smart, funny and pretty.

She had no one.

Sure, she had Nathan & Brooke.

But was that enough?

Maybe life was supposed to be this way for Peyton.

After all, Karma is a bitch.

_**With Lucas.**_

Lucas sighed.

Had he really done all that with Peyton?

He shook his head. He was with Haley now, that was all the mattered. Right?

He finally reached to his destination.

His doorstep.

He was going to tell his mum, that he went and hung out with Peyton.

But no way, was he going to tell her about the video.

He wasn't ready to, this was a big thing.

No, not big.

It was huge.

He sighed, opening the door, finding the house completely dark.

Then he realized, it was 4:30 AM.

Keith & Karen were asleep.

He closed the door, slowly, as to not make any noise.

He sighed, as he walked upstairs, towards his bedroom.

He opened the door to his room, and noticed something he hadn't noticed before.

Carved onto his door.

Was a small heart, barely noticeable.

Next to the heart, 'Peyton & Lucas = TLA 'was carved.

His eyes widened.

He had to cover it up, incase Haley saw it.

It was cause huge problems for them.

And he didn't want that.

Then his mind wandered back to Peyton's house, when they were watching the video.

Did Haley have feelings for him back then?

Did she remember about it?

He certainly didn't remember about it, considering his amnesia.

Until he watched it, of course.

He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of him and Peyton.

His palms were sweating.

Why in hell was he feeling like this?

Why in hell was he thinking about this, only now?

He shook his head.

Completely forgetting about the Carved Heart and what was entitled next to it on his door.

He slumped onto the bed, sleep taking over him.

And before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

And dreaming about a certain blonde skinny girl for the second time that day.

_**

* * *

**_

Peyton had finished cleaning up the shattered pieces of the plate that had just fallen, dumping them into the garbage.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Who would send a text message at this hour?

Peyton took out her cell phone, looking at the ID before checking the message.

_Sleepover tonight. _

_xoxo_

_Brooke._

It was none other than Brooke.

Peyton laughed, shaking her head.

So Peyton wasn't the only one awake, apart from Lucas.

Her smile quickly faded.

Lucas.

She sighed at the thought of his name.

She was probably just a joke to him.

She was probably meant to be alone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

_Who could that be now? _Peyton's thought to herself, walking towards the door.

Another Knock.

'' Alright, I'm coming. '' Peyton muttered.

Peyton opened a door, revealing a raven haired, tall teen.

'' Nathan? '' Peyton raised an eyebrow.

'' Hey Peyt. '' Nathan smiled.

'' Come in. '' Peyton said, opening the door wider, so he could step into her house.

'' So, what are you doing here at 5AM? '' Peyton asked.

'' Brooke, '' Nathan said, slumping onto the couch.

'' What happened to Brooke? '' Peyton asked.

'' Nothing happened to Brooke, '' Nathan chuckled, '' she told me to check on you. ''

'' So she forced you? '' Peyton laughed.

'' No, I came her out of my own will. '' Nathan shrugged, '' to be honest, I wanted to check on you. ''

'' Oh, where's Brooke? '' Peyton asked.

'' Brooke would've come herself, but you know how she is. '' Nathan shrugged, '' Brooke and her beauty sleep. ''

'' That's funny; I just go a text message from her. '' Peyton grinned, waving her phone in front of his face. '' Hey, '' Peyton scrunched up her nose. '' How'd you know I was awake? ''

'' See that's the thing, I didn't know you were awake, '' Nathan laughed, '' and then, I saw your lights on, and I was like, _just my luck_ ''

'' Oh, '' Peyton said, her mind wandering elsewhere.

'' Sawyer? '' Nathan asked, waving his hand in front of her face, catching her attention.

'' Oh, sorry. '' Peyton sighed.

'' What's on your mind? '' Nathan asked.

'' Nothing. '' Peyton shrugged. '' Do you want a cup of coffee? '' Peyton asked, changing the topic.

'' Sure, '' Nathan nodded, dropping the topic.

'' Okay, be right back. '' Peyton stood up, scurrying over to the kitchen.

Minutes later, Peyton came back, with two cups of coffee.

'' Here '' Peyton sighed, handing Nathan his cup of coffee.

'' You seem sadder than when we left you, what's up? '' Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow, wanting her to spill her emotions and how she really felt.

'' Nothing, maybe you've just been drinking too much. '' Peyton shrugged.

'' Speak for yourself, '' Nathan glared at Peyton playfully, taking a sip of his coffee.

In merely a second, Nathan's expression changed faster than wind.

His eyes widened, and his face in disgust as he swallowed down the coffee.

'' Are you sure this is Coffee? '' Nathan asked, raising the cup.

'' Yeah, why? '' Peyton nodded, raising an eyebrow.

Was Peyton's cooking that bad?

But in Peyton's case, this wasn't cooking.

'' It's salty. '' Nathan said, raising an eyebrow at her. '' Last time I checked, Coffee was not salty. ''

'' Oh my god, I'm sorry, I must've mixed up the sugar with salt.'' Peyton said, taking the cup from him.

'' You should probably Label them. '' Nathan shrugged, following Peyton into the Kitchen.

'' They are labeled. '' Peyton rolled her eyes, pouring the coffee down the sink, watching it go down the drain.

'' Sawyer, first, your sadder than usual, second, you get lost in between your thoughts, and third, you mixed up the sugar with salt. Do not lie and tell me there's nothing, because I know something's up. '' Nathan sighed. '' You can always tell me. ''

'' There's nothing going on, _Nate_. '' Peyton sighed, washing the cups.

'' Does it have something to do with Lucas? '' Nathan sighed, spinning her around so she was facing her.

'' Nate, It's nothing. '' Peyton sighed, getting out of his grip, her focus back to the cups… and Lucas.

'' Well, does it have something to do with Haley? Or me, even? '' Nathan asked.

'' No Nate, It's nothing. '' Peyton sighed, keeping the cups back in the cabinet.

'' Sawyer… '' Nathan sighed.

'' Nate, maybe you should go, Brooke's probably waiting for you. '' Peyton said, sighed, finally facing him.

'' Peyton, '' Nathan sighed, '' Please, I know there's something. I'm your best friend. ''

'' Correction; you're _one_ of my best friends. '' Peyton sighed. '' And there is nothing, Nathan, can you please just let it go? ''

'' Come here Sawyer. '' Nathan sighed, pulling Peyton into a hug.

Peyton didn't move, she just stood there, wishing it was Lucas who was hugging her.

'' I'm always here, alright? Don't forget that. '' Nathan said, pulling out of the hug, but his hands were still placed on her shoulders, firmly, so she wouldn't run away.

But just think twice about the last part.

What was there to run away from?

Oh right, facing the truth.

'' I know… '' Peyton sighed.

'' Good, I'll see you later, alright? '' Nathan said, his usual goofy grin plastered onto his face.

'' Yeah, I'll see you. '' Peyton gave him a fake smile, which quickly faded as soon as he left.

She didn't want to shut him out like that, but she had to.

It was all for the best.

* * *

**TrashyRainbows here,**

**I'd just like to say..**

**That I am sorry for not updating my other story :(**

**I'll write at least 2 to 3 chapters before updating for this one.**

**I'm sooo sorry.**

**I hope I won't lose reviewers ;(**

**Please Read & Review this one though ;D**

**xoxo**


End file.
